CrazyBeautiful
by Yoshii
Summary: Sequel to i'v got the golden ticket! Rory and her mother get into a fight about Jess being at harvard, and the only way Rory will talk to her mom is if he comes back. How will Lorelai react? COMPLETED!
1. 1Week 6hours and 32minutes

CHAPTER1: 1week, 6hours, 32minutes!

Rory. P.O.V

_It's been exactly one week. One week, six hours, and thirty-two minutes since he left. It's been two weeks since I talked to him last, and it's been one hour since I last heard his voice. He phoned me an hour ago, but for some reason my muscles were too weak to pick up the phone that lay next to me. I have listened to the same message over and over again and every time I do, the tears in my eyes threaten to fall. As I clicked the play button for the hundredth time, I listen closely and carefully…._

'_(He sighs) It's been two weeks, two long weeks….I miss you! Actually I am more than missing you. If their was another word higher than that then I would be using it. I can't stand not seeing you everyday, or talking to you. Do you know how stupid I feel for yelling at you? I feel like a world class jerk! I'm sorry. I hope you get this message and call me back because there is so much that I need to tell you! I miss you and love you'_

_I feel so stupid for fighting and yelling at him and I will be the first to admit it. I want to call him back and cry to him about how stupid I was for letting him go, but I just can't do that. It's like the phone has an electric barrier because every time I reach for the phone my hand suddenly jerks back. The phone started ringing and I quickly picked it up; ignoring the shock in my hand or the butterflies in my stomach._

"Hello?" I asked. _You could tell I had been crying not long ago, because my voice is shaky and I am finding it harder to breath_.

"Rory are you okay?" asked the woman who gave birth to me.

"Mom"

"What's wrong hun?"

_everything! Jess is gone! He has gone far, far away from here and I pushed him out that door._

"He called me today and now I feel so stupid for forcing him to go, because I want him here! I need him here"

"Rory it's not your fault that he went. You told him to go because it was the right thing to do"

"But it was the stupidest mistake I ever made"

"everybody makes mistakes. Rory you and I both know that if he didn't go, he would have regretted staying"

"I know, but I thought that he was the one. He was so good to me and he knew how to keep me happy and smiling"

"I know"

"he always made me laugh and we read the same books and we can carry on a conversation longer than five minutes"

"I know hun, but you can find another guy like that"

"NO MOM! I don't want another guy! I want him, I want Jess, I want my Jess"

_With that I hung up the phone and threw it on the other couch and the tears in my eyes fell for the last time as I passed out on the couch._

* * *

Lorelai P.O.V

_She hung up on me! My own daughter hung up on me! This whole thing with Jess is really bad, I have to call him or some how get in contact with him. What's his number? Oh yea 728-563….Oh My God what's the last number? 728-563…3, come on Jess what is the last number to your freaking cell phone? FOUR! That's it 728-5634! Now all I have to do is remember that! Phone, phone where are you? I just had you in my hand. Aha there it is!_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lorelai found the phone and quickly dialled Jess's cell phone number.

"hello?" he asked

"she needs you Jess" Lor said softly.

"Lorelai?"

"yea"

"what's wrong with her?" Jess asked worried

"She's a wreck. She misses you and she needs you and she hung up on me!"

"what do you mean she hung up on you?"

"I mean that, we were on the phone talking and she got really mad with me because she misses you, and needs you. So she hung up on me"

"oh"

"She also told me that letting you go was the biggest mistake of her life" lor said quietly.

"Lor, I'll call you back later, there is something that I have to do"

"yea okay, bye"

"Bye"

**

* * *

Scene changes to Jess**

He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. He grabbed his coat and keys and drove to Harvard's Dean's office.

He knocked on the door three times until the Dean asked him to come in. Jess slowly opened the door and sat in front of the Dean's desk.

"Ah Mr. Mariano, how can I help you today?" The dean asked

"Well sir, I just need to talk to you about something." Jess stated.

* * *

It was early Friday morning when Jess hit the road. He had some boxes in the backseat and a U-haul traveling behind him. He had to drive four hours in order to get to his destination. New York. He drove to the sounds of Metallica blasting through the speakers. He knew that by the time he got to New York, Rory would be at work miserable.

He drove the four hours, but for some reason the four hours only felt like ten minutes. As he drove up in front of his apartment building, a smile appeared on his face. The U-haul stopped behind him and Lorelai got out.

"I never knew U-hauls could be so much fun" Lorelai screeched.

Jess told Lorelai about his plans on moving back to New York. He told her not to tell Rory, and she obeyed (at least he thinks). He told her that so far his apartment hadn't sold so he took it off the market and decided to move back. He also told her that he got his job back at the school where he originally taught and Lorelai smiled brightly and got in her car and drove to Boston so that she could help him pack and move.

"Lor I want to thank you for doing all this. For helping me" Jess said sincerely

"It's no problem, as long as this makes my daughter happy then I'm happy" Lor smiled.

They opened the u-haul and started unpacking everything. By the time the clock had hit the big four double zero, Jess and Lorelai had just finished unpacking most of his boxes. They went outside and moved Jess's car and Lorelai left to take the u-haul back and then go home. Jess went back up to his apartment and waited for his blue-eyed-babe to come home.

* * *

Rory had just finished marking the last test at 4:30 and decided to go home and soak in a hot bubble bath. She drove home and when she reached her apartment building, she sighed and went up to her apartment. She opened her door and walked over to the couch and sat down for a couple of minutes. She got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the water to the tub. Once the tub filled, she slowly removed her cloths and got in.

Thirty minutes into her bath, there was a knock at the door. She quickly got out of her bath and wrapped a towel around her body. She ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. When she saw the person, she nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

A/N: Okay this was going to be longer but then i decided, eh i'll leave you all on a cliffhanger! so i hope you enjoy the sequel! i tell you it will get better! So...Reviews Please! 


	2. Friday is alright for fighting

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews

* * *

CHAPTER2: Friday is alright for fighting.

Rory opened the door and anger built up in her throat.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Rory spat out

"Rory can I talk to you please?" Logan begged

"Logan, now isn't really a good time"

"Rory please"

"five minutes" she gave in.

Rory opened the door and let Logan in. They both sat on opposite couches.

"I've tried" Logan said.

"tried what?" Rory asked confused

"I've tried getting over you, but its not working! I've tried dating, I tried drinking so I could get you off my mind for a couple of hours, but even when I'm drunk I think about you. I tried talking to Honour but that didn't work. Rory I've tried everything these past couple of months to get you off my mind, but nothing is working. I need you Rory, I miss you. I'm sorry for walking out on you the first time we…you know. I was scared. I don't know why I was scared but I was, so I decided to leave and forget about you But I couldn't stop thinking about you" Logan took a deep breathe in.

Rory had a couple of tears going down her face, but they weren't sad tears, they were angry tears.

"Logan I stopped loving or caring for you the morning that I didn't find you next to me. Do you even know what it feels like, the first time you ever have sex; and not see the person next to you? No evidence that the person was even there! Not note, no message. It hurt so much. You hurt me so much but I" Rory yelled but was cut off by a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and quickly opened it. When she saw Jess standing in front of her, she could have sworn she just had another heart attack.

"Jess" She said quietly as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Jess walked closer to her and hugged her as tight as possible. She sobbed into his shoulder. He looked up and noticed a guy sitting on the couch.

"Who's that" he said as he pulled away.

"Logan" Rory said looking at her feet.

Jess walked up to Logan.

"Get Out" Jess yelled

"Hey, you can not tell me to get out! This is Rory's apartment. She chooses who stays or goes" Logan said raising his voice.

"Guys stop" rory shouted while holding up her towel.

The guys didn't listen they just continued to bicker.

"Well you have made her cry, so I know that she wouldn't want you here"

"she does want me here or else she wouldn't have invited me in"

"I doubt that"

By this time Rory was sitting with her back to the couch crying and repeating 'I cant deal with this'.

Jess skimmed the apartment with his eyes for Rory. He couldn't see her, until he saw the fabric from her towel behind the couch. He went behind the couch and picked Rory up as if she was a baby. She sobbed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought her into the bedroom and changed her into a pair of P.J's. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He kissed her forehead lightly and went outside the bedroom; shutting the bedroom door in the process. When he went into the living room, there was no sign of Logan even being there, except the fact that the front door was wide open. He closed the door and locked it, then went back into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and knelt down next to the bed, so he could be eye level with her. He reached his hand up to her face and softly wiped away her tears.

"I'm here Rory and I'm not leaving" Jess said quietly.

"What about Harvard?"

"it wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be. Starting Monday, I'm officially working at MHS (Manhattan high school)"

"But what about your apartment?"

"I'm living in it"

"good, cause I really missed you"  
"I missed you to" Jess smirked. "so did you want to tell me why exactly you hung up on your mom?"

"who told you about that?"

"your mom, she called me right after you hung up on her and she told me about what you said"

Rory blushed a deep shade of pink.

"she told you everything?"

"you missed me, you love me, letting me go was the biggest mistake of your life, you were a wreck, you needed me. Am I leaving anything out?" Jess asked.

Rory shook her head.

"I really, really, really missed you" Rory said softly.

"We've covered that" Jess smirked

Rory looked away from him and shifted under the covers. Jess leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry" he said

Rory looked him in the eye and smiled.

"You didn't do anything"

"I left you and yelled at you"

"I yelled at you and forced you to go. I was acting stupid, I should have listened to you"

"no if I hadn't have gone then I would have regretted it, and always wondered what if….what if I went to Harvard? But I don't have to do that cause you were so stubborn and forced me to go, so thank you."

"I love you Jess" Rory smiled.

"I love you to"

Rory moved over on the bed to let him on, but he didn't get on.

"I don't bite" Rory smirked.

"Yes you do and I have a mark to prove it"

"oh my god that was one time and it was accidental"

"one time is enough for me"

"fine I'll just spread out on the bed" Rory said as she spread her whole body on the bed. Jess sat down on the side of the bed and laughed. Rory pulled him on top of her and smiled. She slowly leaned up and was about to kiss him, but decided to continue looking at him. They got lost in each others eyes and their heads slowly leaned is until there lips locked. They kissed for a brief second and pulled away to look at each other.

"Rory?" Jess said softly

"Yea?"

"Will you marry me?"

"what?" Rory asked shocked.

"Will you marry me?"

"i…w." She trailed off as the words decided to not come out of her mouth.

"I know that we've only been together for five months, but I love you so much and I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night and I want to teach you to cook things and take care of you when your sick or down, and I want to be there during your proudest moments and I want to hold you for the rest of my life. So will you marry me?" Jess held in his breath as he awaited her answer.

Rory smiled the biggest smile as happy tears spilled down her face.

"Of course I'll marry you" She squealed.

Jess smiled and crashed his lips onto hers. They pulled away a minute later and Jess got out of bed; pulling Rory in the process.

"Come on" he stated while pulling her out of her apartment and into his. When they reached his couch, Jess sat Rory down.

"Stay here for a second" he demanded.

Jess went into his room and emerged two minutes later. He knelt in between her legs and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. He opened it and inside it was a small silver ring, with a decent size diamond with two little diamonds on either side of the bigger diamond.

"Jess it's beautiful" Rory said softly.

Jess took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her forth finger on her left hand/

"When your mom called me and told me about you needing me and missing you, I knew that second that I wanted to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life" Jess admitted.

Rory's eyes began to weld up in tears again.

"hey, hey what's wrong?" he asked

"I just cant believe that this is happening. I never thought that I would find someone like you, but I did. I just…love you so much and I never want to let you go again" Rory sobbed.

Jess wrapped his hands around her waist tight and hugged her with all his might, but carefully not to hurt her.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere" he whispered.

He pulled back to look at her. He gently brought his hands up to her cheeks and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. Rory smiled as she calmed down. She finally felt like she had everything that she could ever want. He stomach then growled as it begged for food. Jess laughed and pulled himself up.

"Pizza or Chinese?" He asked.

* * *

A/N2: Okay so this is really where sequel starts. i hope you guys enjoyed it! o yea sorry it took me so long to update! i was to lazy to update (silly me)

;)Bugs


	3. Birthday surprises

Chapter 3: Birthday surprises!

"Jess get up" Rory whispered in Jess's ear early Saturday morning. Jess groaned and pulled her down. "Jesse" Rory complained.

"What's with you and calling me Jesse?" Jess asked gruffly.

"I like it, I think it suits you" Rory smiled as she sat up

"Your crazy you know that?"

"I've been told on previous occasions"

"huh" Jess mumbled as he shoved his face in his pillow and attempted falling asleep, but wasn't possible because he felt Rory watch him. "Rory don't look at me when I sleep" he grumbled.

"but you look so cute when you sleep" She smiled

"how can I look cute when I sleep?"

"I don't know you just do"

Jess faced her and noticed a certain glow about her. He smirked and grabbed her waist and pulled her down. He kissed her softly and pulled her tighter against him.

"good morning" he said as he pulled away.

"good morning" she smiled.

She placed her hands on his bare chest and looked into his eyes.

"it feels like we haven't done this in ages" rory said.

"we'll make up for lost time" jess smirked.

Rory smiled back at him and leaned up until her lips tagged his. The kiss was fun, and full of happiness, hunger, excitement and most of all Love. There lips started out soft but they both added a little bit of pressure. Jess felt Rory's tongue on his bottom lip and he happily obeyed as their tongues slipped in each others mouths. As their tongues massaged each others, Jess lightly ran his hand up her t-shirt. Rory pulled away regretfully in need of a breath. Jess moved his lips onto her neck, marking her in the process.

"I missed you so much" Rory moaned

"I missed you too" Jess breathed out.

"umm….jess" rory said as she tried to concentrate on what she had to say.

"mhm"

"as much…as I would….umm…love to….a continue this. I cant"

Jess looked up at her "why?"

"I have to call my mom, I kind of got mad at her, remember?"

"yea, but, do you have to do it now?"

"yes or else my mom will hate me forever"

"well we can't have that, now can we?"

"no, because if she hates me, then don't expect to live any longer"

"and why exactly would I be in this?"

"because you're the reason for our fight and I didn't call her the second you got here. So she will kill me for that, then kill you for leaving in the first place. So hand me the phone" Rory demanded

"yes, ma'am" jess said as he handed her the phone. She dialled Lorelai's number.

"hel" Rory cut her off

"Im so sorry mom!" rory said quickly

" im sorry to babe. I shouldn't have said those things. I feel like that evil step mom from Cinderella"

"How? You never told me to cook or clean"

"I know but I still feel like her"

"okay, so do you forgive me?"

"as long as you forgive me"

"I do. I love you mom"

" I love you to…so how's Jess?"

"what are you talking about? I haven't talked to him in two weeks" Rory said pretending to cry.

"wh-wh"

"joking mom" Rory laughed

"you know you should be a comedian"

"I know I was thinking about going to Las Vegas and try out. Do you think I will make it?"

"yes! You can do anything you set your mind to. I will back you up on anything one hundred percent"

"so if I became a prostitute you would…..?"

"put you in a mental institution"

"that's what I thought"

"so really how is jess?"

"I don't know he is wandering around the apartment some where hold on……JESS!" she yelled.

"yea?" He answered back

"my mom wants to know how you are"

"im fine and tell her thanks"

"why?"

"just do it"

Rory started talking to her mom

"okay jess said that he is fine and thanks?"

"first of all you could have just answered. You didn't have to scream and second of all tell him to stop thanking me" Rory covered the phone.

"JESS MOM SAYS TO STOP THANKING HER"

"OKAY" he yelled back. Rory put the phone back to her ear.

"so why exactly is he thanking you?" rory asked

"no reason"

"mom somebody doesn't just thank a person for no apparent reason"

"well he does. I'm telling you, you have a really weird boyfr-"

"mom theirs something I forgot to tell you" Rory squealed cutting Lorelai off.

"then tell me"

"mom first take a couple of breathes"

"oh my god your pregnant"

"no! Im getting married"

"what? To who? Jess?"

"yea mom, don't be mad. We love each other and we both know its only been five months, but we want to spend the rest of our lives together"

"I'm not mad sweetie, I'm just- get that boy on the phone"

"okay….JESS MY MOM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU" rory yelled.

"OKAY" he answered coming out of the living room and into the bedroom. He took the phone from her hand and started talking to Lorelai.

"hello Lorelai. How are you?" Jess asked acting pleasant.

"how could you not tell me? Im her mother. You should have told me. I helped you with everything and you told me everything except your plans to marry my one and only daughter"

"im sorry lorelai. I just wasn't sure if I was going to do it until last night"

"well you still should have told me""

"once again im sorry lorelai"

"you should be now put my daughter back on"

"yes ma'am"

Jess handed the phone back to Rory and walked out of the room.

"hello mom"

"your boyf- fiancé is an ass. I disapprove. I wont allow you to marry him"

"sorry mom but I love him and theirs nothing you can do, except blame my heart"

"well I do. Im loosing you to an ass"

"mom your not loosing me to an ass. Your just gaining a son"

"and my son will be an ass"

"everybody is an ass. You just cant help it"

"well im never an ass" lorelai said innocently. Rory snorted.

"mom your always an ass"

"I know I love my ass to"

"see"

"see my ass? Im sorry honey I cant do that unless I have a mirror which is all the way upstairs"

"bye mom"

"a long way upstairs"

Rory hung up the phone and laughed. Rory walked to the couch and sat down next to Jess.

"so mom disapproves of us getting married"

"why?"

"because she thinks she is loosing a daughter to an ass. But I simply told her that she isn't loosing a daughter, she is simply gaining a son. Then she said that her son is an ass, then we some how got onto the topic of her ass, so I hung up..again"

"sounds like your mother" Jess smirked

"yea, so how about visiting my mom and Luke May 24th weekend?"

"okay"

"really?" Rory asked surprised.

"yea sure. Why not?"

Rory jumped on jess and began to kiss him all over his face. "thank you" she repeated a couple of times.

"your going to be one crazy wife"

"you'll love me anyways"

"yea I will. Now where were we?" Jess asked while raising his eyebrows.

"we were, about to get off the couch and you were going to teach me how to cook something new, because I have eaten nothing but grilled cheese for the past two weeks."

"okay so what do you want me to teach you?"

"how about…pancakes?"

"okay"

They walked over to the kitchen and Jess began teaching her to cook pancakes.

Later that Day….

"Jesse!" Rory yelled from her room.

"yea?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"come here" she demanded

Jess came into her room "yea?"

"how would you feel, if me, you, lane and Dave went to Florida for your guises birthday"

"what?" Jess asked shocked

"me and lane kind of planned to tack you and dave to Florida for your birthdays. You guys are only three days apart. But that's only if you both were willing to go. So what do you think?"

Jess was speechless. The only think he could think to do was grab hold of her waist and kiss her, so he did.

"I'm taking that as a no" Rory lied.

Jess pulled her closer and kissed her with so much passion that her knees gave out.

"of course I'll go" Jess said breathless.

"I know! Were leaving Monday night"

"what about work?"

"got it all arranged"

"I think I made the right decision when I asked you to marry me"

"I think you did to. So where were we?"

"oh yea, I definitely made the right decision" Jess smirked

Rory pushed Jess on the bed and climbed on top of him. She pulled his top off of his body and began kissing his chest.

* * *

A/N: thanks guys for all the reviews! 


	4. Kids

**Warning: This chapter contains adult scenes. If easily disturbed, then stop reading now!**

* * *

Chapter four: Kids?

"Jess I swear to god if you don't hurry your ass up, were going to miss the plane" Rory yelled.

"Why are you so moody this morning?" Jess asked as he walked out of the bedroom with suitcases in hand.

"because your being a pain in the ass"

"how am I being a pain in the ass?"

"because you didn't have everything packed like I told you and your making us extremely late"

"well sorry I never knew that you were my mother" jess said sarcastically

"don't be sarcastic, you know that I hate it"

"well get used to it 'cause that's how I am"

"whatever" Rory said storming out of the apartment and down the elevator to the car.

Jess came down a couple of minutes later. They put there bags in the trunk of Jess's car and drove to the New York airport in complete silence. The two hours that they had to wait for the plane was complete silence and the four hour flight to Florida was complete silence. When they got off the plane, they got their bags and went to the car rental shop. They got a Silverado truck and drove to the hotel that they; including Lane and Dave were staying at. Lane and Dave had a later flight, so Rory and Jess were stuck with each other for a couple of hours.

* * *

They got settled into the hotel and Jess went out on the balcony. He couldn't see much, only a couple of Tree's, a big pool with a rock waterfall that you could swim under, and some more balconies. He felt two slender arms encircle his waist.

"I'm sorry" he heard her whisper.

He intwined his right hand with her left and kissed the back of her hand softly. He pulled her in front of him and she caught a glimpse of how far up they were. They were exactly seven floors up. She tightly grabbed the railing and had a nervous written all over her face. Jess knew about her fear of heights, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"it's okay, I wont let anything happen to you" He whispered in her ear.

He lightly nibbled on her ear, then nuzzled her neck. Rory let out a soft moan and gribt the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"Mmm…Jess I need you" she moaned out.

Jess picked her up like a baby and Rory let out a little laugh. Jess smirked and threw her on to the bed. He climbed on top of her and attacked her lips. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and shed it to the ground. Along with her top came, his shirt, her bra, and both of there pants. Rory suddenly pushed Jess off of her and searched threw the suitcases. She searched threw everything but couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Rory what are you looking for" Jess asked

"We forgot to bring condoms"

Rory threw a couple pairs of clothing out of the suitcase, then gave up.

"Funny one, now seriously what are you looking for?"

"I'm serious Jess"

"shit" he said under his breath. He got up and grabbed hold of Rory. He pulled her to the bed and sat down "you don't have to worry, we have the rest of our lives to make love. We can hold out until we get protection" he said softly.

"Jess do you want kids?" Rory asked suddenly.

"whoa, where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but ever since we got engaged I always wondered if you wanted kids or not"

"I do. What about you?"

"oh I definitely want kids. At least one or two. Three at the most"

"that's reasonable"

Rory kissed Jess softly and pushed him back on the bed. She reached for the hem of his boxers and tried pulling them off but Jess sat up.

"Rory we don't have any protection. I don't want to risk you getting pregnant"

"okay" Rory said quietly as she bent down and got he cloths and began dressing. Jess grabbed his cloths and changed. He grabbed his keys, and his wallet.

"I'll be back in ten minutes" he yelled as he walked out the door.

He got into the car and drove to the nearest drug store. He got a box of condoms, paid for them and went back to the hotel. He knocked on the front door and Rory opened the door with an angry expression on her face.

"where did you go?" She demanded.

Jess lifted the bag that contained the condoms.

"I got us some protection" he smirked.

Rory's expression soften "hmmm, I like you. I think I'll keep you" She joked.

She pulled Jess into the hotel and shut the door. Once she turned around Jess's lips were on hers. She pushed him back to the bed but slipped on a piece of clothing in the process. Jess fell back bringing rory with him. She laughed until Jess gave her an evil glare. She smiled innocently and Jess's hands slowly wandered up her shirt. She screamed and jumped up.

"holy crap. Your hands are cold" she screeched.

He smirked and pulled her down on him.

"shhhh" he whispered.

She rested her head on the crook of his neck and Jess lightly kissed her collar bone. He took this opportunity to once again reach his hands up her shirt. She lightly flinched, but got used to the feeling. He lifted her top off and threw it. Rory looked in Jess's eyes and pulled off his shirt. Her hands roamed his biceps, abs and chest. She lightly kissed his chest and continued placing butterfly kissed down to the hem of his pants. She slowly pulled them off and threw them away. She kissed her way up to his lips and softly kissed him. Their tongues slowly entered each other's mouths and battled for control. Jess's hand reached for the latch of her black, silky bra and unhooked it with one quick pull. He then reached for the button to her pants and undid them. He pulled her pants off and threw them aside. He found the hem of her underwear and slowly pulled them down her legs.

As their lips moved in a faster motion, Rory's hand began looking for the box of condoms. Her hand came in contact with the box and she ripped it open and took out a condom.

She reached for the hem of his boxers and successfully pulled them off. She teared open the condom and slowly put it on his penis. She slowly guided him into her, and they both let out a soft moan. Their lips stayed attached as their bodies thrusted in and out. It wasn't until there climax's occurred when their lips parted and their names were cried out.

Jess stroked in and out a couple of times before Rory collapsed on him. He continued to stroke in and out slowly, getting a moan from her every couple of times.

He pulled himself out of her and one last moan escaped her lips.

"I cant….bre-breath" she said in between gasps of air.

"I tend…to do that…to you….don't…I?" He smirked.

Rory couldn't speak, she nodded and rested her head on his chest. He softly stroked her naked back softly until her breathing returned to normal.

"Jess aren't you uncomfortable?" she asked after a while

"no, not really"

"but your on the floor. Well were on the floor. Actually, technically your on the floor and I am on you. But-" Rory rambled but Jess cut her off with his lips.

He placed one of his hands on the small of her back and cupped her face with the other. She gently placed one of her hands on his chest and the other on the back of his neck. She pushed his neck forward and deepened the kiss. Jess slowly began to sit up and Rory straddled her hips. He pushed there bodies tighter together and they both moaned.

Jess took his lips away from hers; leaving them red and swollen and wanting more. He placed butterfly kisses down her jaw line, neck, collar bone and breasts. He soon found his way back to her lips and she tightened her hold on his neck.

Jess slowly began to stand up, bringing Rory with him. He bent down a little bit and grabbed on to her thighs. He lightly pushed her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled around the hotel room until Rory's back hit the wall. He pushed his whole body tightly against hers, so that there was no gap between them. He gently placed his hands on her inner thighs, and pushed himself into her.

Rory let out a loud moan.

"Shhh" he whispered as he began to stroke in and out. Moan after moan began escaping her lips and Jess roughly crashed his lips onto hers. Rory began rocking back and forth to meet his rhythm. They had never made love standing up, but for some reason she liked it this way.

Rory could feel her climax about to take over her body, so she lightly bit on Jess's shoulder. Jess knew what was happening once Rory bit his shoulder, for the fact that he had been in that position many times before.

He continued stroking in and out, but speeded it up a bit. Rory's climax over took her body and she dug her nails into the back of his neck and let out a loud moan.

Jess continued stroking in and out until her came right inside of her. He let out the same pitch of moan as Rory did. Rory quieted him down by descending her lips onto his.

"oh my god" she breathed out when they pulled away.

Jess once again pulled himself out of her and rested his head on her chest. Rory kissed the top of his head and stroked his head softly. She could feel his hot breaths begin to slow down.

"Twice within twenty minutes. I think we just broke a record" Rory laughed lightly.

Jess smirked and kissed her shoulder. He nodded his head and looked up at her. He slowly let her down, until her feet were flat on the floor. He cupped her face with one of his hands and rested the other on the small of her back. He gently kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"You want to aim for three?" He smiled.

Rory laughed and captured his lips with hers.

* * *

A/N: smuty i know, but i got really bored and i decided to write a dirty sceen! LOL! 


	5. No Talking or Kissing

A/N: Thanks glamourgirl33 and milover for being my only reviewers! i really appreciated it

* * *

Chapter 5: not talking or kissing

When Jess woke up the next morning he looked down at the beautiful girl, no woman laying next to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her. Memories of yesterday ran through his head. They made love everywhere, on the bed, in the shower, on the floor, on the bathroom counter, against a wall. For some reason, they just continued to go at it. The only time they stopped is when they had to pick up Lane and Dave from the airport. When they got back to the hotel, the four of them talked for an hour, but everybody was feeling 'tired' so they all 'went to bed'.

Jess lightly stroked her arm and she began to stir in her sleep. She lightly moved a bit and opened her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked with a smile

"mhm, now go back to sleep" she mumbled as she cuddled into his chest.

He laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head

"Rory you have to get up, were have to meet Lane and Dave in an hour and a half"

"I have thirty minutes to sleep. So shhh"

Jess got out of bed and went to the coffee maker and turned it on. After it finished brewing, he filled up a mug and brought it over to the bed.

"I brought you coffee" jess taunted

she reached her hand out "gimmie" she mumbled

Jess pulled the cup away "nope not until you sit up"

"what am I a dog?"

"if I say yes, will you sit up?"

"no"

"more coffee for me"

Rory slowly sat up "okay I'm up"

"now go over to the coffee pot and pour yourself a cup"

"Jess" she complained

"Rory"

"your mean and cruel and a big poopey head"

"what are you five?"

"its morning I cant think of anything"

"well once you have coffee you can be smart Rory instead of stupid Rory"

"Hey"

"here have some coffee"

"you know if you didn't just give me coffee, then I would have killed you" Rory took a big gulp of coffee. "oh my god, that taste awful" she said disgusted.

"try having a shower, it might wake you up a bit"

"care to join?" she asked seductively

"you know, I just might take you up on that offer" he smirked

"lets go then" she smiled and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, then took off her cloths. She stepped in the shower and jess joined her moments later.

* * *

Later that Day…..

Lane, Dave, Jess, and Rory were all at the beach. Rory and Lane were sun tanning, while the guys were caring on their own conversation.

"so you and Rory are getting married. Congrats" Dave said sincerely

"thanks. So you and Lane are getting pretty serious. You've been dating for what a year?"

"a year and a half next Friday"

"oh that's good" jess said as he stood up. "come on, you want to pull a prank on the girls?"

"what prank" dave asked curiously.

Jess whispered the prank to him and he agreed. They both went over to the girls and threw them over their shoulders.

"Jess put me down" Rory screamed as she began to laugh.

"DAVE" Lane screeched and began to punch his back.

The guys brought them into the water, and when it was deep enough they threw them in.

"JESS"

"DAVE" the girls yelled.

The guys started running to shore and the girls ran after them.

"JESS YOUR DEAD" Rory yelled. Rory caught up to Jess. "Your going to have to run a whole hell of a lot faster than that to get away from me mister" She grabbed his arm which caused him to slip in the sand, bringing Rory with him. Jess and Rory both began to laugh.

"I hate you so much" Rory said as she tried to stop laughing.

"I hate you too" he smirked and calmed down.

He leaned up to kiss her.

"Nope, Jess you have been bad, so I must punish you. No kissing for the rest of the day"

"Rory" Jess complained. He gave her a puppy dog face.

"nope not falling for it. Now come on, we have to go stop Lane and Dave from making out, because at the rate that their going at they might just have sex on the beach"

"you know that could be us right now"

"in your dreams tonight mister"

"fine, I just wont talk to you all day" Jess stated and started walking back to the blanket. "okay guys make out time is over" he stated.

Lane and Dave broke apart.

"oh sorry" Lane blushed.

Rory walked up to them.

"Hey lane considering were wet, you want to go for a swim?" Rory asked.

Lane nodded and the girls went swimming.

* * *

That night…

Jess had stayed true to his word and hasn't spoken to Rory. Rory was getting frustrated not talking to him. They were laying in bed facing the ceiling.

"Jess?" she asked.

She looked over and noticed that his eyes were shut.

'_I guess he's sleeping'_ she thought

she lightly bent over and brushed his lips with hers. She turned so that her back was to him.

"I love you" she whispered.

Before she fell asleep, she felt Jess's arm drape over her stomach; holding her tight. She could feel his breath against her back and three little kisses placed on her collar bone. The last thing she could remember was him whispering 'I love you' against her back before sleep took over her body.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! Reviews Please 


	6. thirty not fifteen

Chapter six: Thirty not fifteen!

When Rory woke up, she quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. Jess came running into the bathroom moments later and held up her hair, and stroked her back softly. Ten minutes later the throwing up stopped, and Jess cradled her in his arms and took her back to bed.

"you okay?" he asked

"yea, im fine" she stated.

"I think you should stay in bed today. Your looking a little green"

"no I'm fine really. I probley just ate something bad last night"

"Rory I really think that you should just stay here"

"jess im seriously fine"

"okay" jess lied. He wanted her to stay, but he didn't want to start a fight with her, so he just stopped.

"Im going to go take a shower" she stated.

Jess nodded and she went to go take a shower. Jess quickly got changed and went to the nearest coffee shop. He got four coffee's and a dozen donuts. He went back to the hotel, but before going to his he stopped at Lane and Dave's Room. He knocked on the door, and Lane answered.

"Hey Jess" lane said perky.

"Hey I brought coffee and donuts" He said as he handed her two coffee's and six donuts.

"thanks"

"yea, I'll see you in thirty"

"bye jess"

"bye" He said and walked to his and Rory's hotel room. When he entered the room, Rory was wearing a towel.

"mmm coffee. You're my life saviour"

"well I try" he smirked.

She took a coffee and took a big gulp from it.

"mmm it taste good to" she smiled.

She started getting dressed while Jess laid on the bed, and closed his eyes. Two minutes later, he felt the bed sink in a little bit and he opened his eyes. He saw Rory with a camera taking pictures of him. With the flash off of course.

"and this one is for my mother to mock" Rory smiled.

Jess grabbed the camera from Rory and sat it on the table. He pulled her down and began kissing her all over her face. Rory laughed, as he found her ticklish spots with his lips and tongue. They were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Rory got up and opened the door.

"you guys ready to go?" Lane asked

"yea" Rory smiled. "come on guys, it's time to go"

"hey I said thirty not fifteen" Jess complained.

"you and Rory will have time later, now lets go" lane said.

"im coming, im coming" He got up and followed Rory, Lane and dave.

"So Dave and I were thinking, that today we could all go to MGM Studio's" Lane stated.

"OOO are their rides?" Rory asked happily.

"Lots" Lane screeched.

"Im in" Rory stated. "Jess?"

"Yea im in" He smirked.

"YEA" the girls said in usion. The girls ran to the SUV and got in. The guys came in moments later and they drove to MGM studio's.

They went on most of the rides, and had fun just talking and laughing. By three o'clock, they had arrived back at the hotel. They all got changed into their bathing suits and went down to the pool.

While the guys went to get the drinks, the girls found lawn chairs and laid down. They began talking.

"So when's the big day?" Lane asked

"I don't know, we haven't really made any plans yet. I mean ever since we got engaged we have both been so busy"

"doing what?"

"you know work and stuff" Rory lied.

"oh yes, work and stuff, is that what you call it these days?" Lane smirked

"No" Rory lied once again.

A smile appeared on both of the girls faces, as they began to laugh. The guys came over and the girls stopped laughing

"What's so funny" Dave asked

"Nothing" The girls said in usion.

"And why do we love these girls?" Dave asked Jess

Jess shrugged "Beats me"

"Hey I heard that" Rory said. Jess smirked and mouthed 'I love you'. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Lane. "Im going for a swim, anybody want to join?" Rory asked.

Lane jumped up and the girls laughed as they walked away.

They guys took over their lawn chairs and laid back They put on their sunglasses and shut their eyes.

"this is the life" Jess stated.

"Yip. I mean what could be better? We have our beautiful woman and the sun"

"yea and I am about to kill my woman" Jess stated as a soaking wet Rory sat on Jess moments before.

"aww your going to kill me, that's a shame" Rory stated as she leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"You know if you didn't just kiss me. I would have killed you"

"no you wouldn't cause if you did, then just think of how dull your life would be without me"

"hey man she's got a point" Dave stated.

"thanks dave" rory smiled.

"no I think I could live with out you" Jess stated.

"oh really, well lets just think about that" Rory smiled evily. "Starting tomorrow morning, we are going to spend the day away from each other. I get Lane and you get Dave"

"hey why are we dragged into this" Dave stated.

"Im with Rory" Lane screeched

"It's okay Dave, we don't need the girls. We will have a guys day tomorrow" Jess stated

"okay I guess I can go a day without Lane" Dave stated

"And a night" Rory said.

"Guys day and night" dave stated.

"so Lane, how about Shopping, Shopping and more shopping" Rory said

"Sounds good to me" Lane said.

"This is going to be fun" Rory laughed

"Big fun" Lane laughed with her.

* * *

Later That Night…..

"So what are you and Dave going to do tomorrow?" Rory asked

"I don't know we will probley play it by year" Jess answered.

He stripped down into his boxers, while Rory found a long t-shirt and put it on. They both climbed into bed and pulled the covers up.

"So you seriously think you can stay away from me for twenty-four hours" Rory asked as she cuddled up to Jess.

"Yea I can do it. I mean how hard can it be? Plus I don't have to be around you twenty-four-seven. I can live without you"

"Good" Rory smiled.

"yes"

Rory leaned up and kissed him briefly.

"Well goodnight" she said.

"Oh so your going to sleep?" He asked

"yea. Why are you not?"

"nope and neither are you" Jess smirked

"oh and why not?" Rory smiled as she played along.

Jess descended his lips onto hers and began to take off her shirt.

"Oh so you want to do dirty things" rory teased.

Jess laughed and once again crashed his lips on hers.

* * *

A/N: OKay sorry it took so long. My boyfriend wouldnt excatly let me go home, and when he did it was late! Then earlier today a knife attacked me and it nearly took off half of my finger, so im in pain, but i thought about you guys, and i decided to type up the rest; no matter how much it hurt! i hope you guys review! the more reviews the faster i get the next chapter up!

;)Bugs


	7. The scary test

CHAPTER SEVEN: The scary test

When Rory awoke, she once again-like the previous morning, ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. Jess quickly got up and went to her side. He held up her hair and rubbed her back softly. Once she finished she leaned into his chest.

"Rory, I really think that you should stay here today"

"No im fine, really"

"Rory, your not fine, this is the second morning in a row where you have gotten up and thrown up"

Rory stood up.

"I probably just have the bug. Its no big deal. I mean I seriously feel fine. Don't worry about it. Lets just get changed and meet Lane and Dave"

"Rory"

"I'm fine. Okay" Rory said getting frustrated.

Jess nodded and they both took showers, brushed their teeth, and got changed. They met Lane and Dave in the hallway and they all went outside to the SUV.

"Okay so at 2pm we get the SUV" Dave stated

The girls nodded. Jess walked up to Rory.

"I love you" he stated

"yea" she said with no emotion and started to walk to the passengers side. Jess quickly followed her.

"whats wrong?" he asked

"nothing im fine" she said as she put on a fake smile.

"I hate this Rory" Jess said getting angry

"hate what?" she asked with equal emotion

"your not talking to me anymore"

"im talking to you right now"

"Rory you know what I mean. Your not telling me anything anymore. You have been throwing up these past two days and you keep lying to me and telling me that your fine, but I know that your not. Why are you lying to me?"

"I am not lying to you" She yelled

"you know, were going to end up like we were two months ago"

"oh you mean when we were always fighting and broken up?"

"no" he said sarcastically

"You know, I think I made the wrong decision when I said yes to you" Rory said.

She took off her engagement ring and gave it back to him. Jess stood stunned. He never wanted that to happen. He began to run after her, but Lane stopped him.

"No, you two go. I think its time for girl time" Lane stated. Jess nodded and lane began running after Rory. "Rory wait up" Lane yelled.

Rory wiped away some tears and waited for Lane.

"Rory why did you just break things off with Jess?" Lane asked

"because if he really found out what was wrong, then he would break things off with me"

"what do you mean?"

"Lane I think im pregnant"

"and why would he break things off with you?"

"because he said that he doesn't want me pregnant"

"so he knows that you might be?"

"no, but the other day we didn't have any condoms and I thought 'what the hay, im not going to get pregnant' but Jess said that he didn't want to risk me getting pregnant. So if he found out that I might be pregnant, then he will break things off with me"

"come on" Lane stated. She started to pull her in the opposite direction of the hotel.

"Lane where are we going?" Rory asked

"we are getting you a pregnancy test. We have to be sure"

They crossed the road and walked down to the drug store. They bought a pregnancy test and went back to Rory and Jess's hotel room. Rory ran straight to the bathroom and took the test. She came out of the bathroom minutes later.

"Okay, now we only have five minutes to wait" Rory stated nervously.

"okay how about…we make some coffee" Lane suggested

"yea coffee's good" Rory smiled.

Lane turned on the coffee maker and they waited patiently for it to brew.

"I swear to god this thing is so slow" Rory complained

"Rory its almost done"

The coffee finished brewing, so they both got a mug and filled it. They guzzled it down; not paying attention to how awful it tasted. The timer in the bathroom went off and Rory nervously flinched.

"Rory its going to be okay" Lane soothed.

Rory nodded and went to the bathroom. She looked at the test and tears formed in her eyes. She let out a heavy sob and locked the bathroom door. She sat up against the door and put her head in her hands. Lane began banging on the door.

"Rory open up" Lane demanded

Rory didn't listen, she just continued crying. Lane finally gave up and resorted to the last thing she could think to do; call dave and Jess. She got out her cell phone and hit speed dial one for dave's cell phone. Dave picked up.

"Hey Lane" he said

"Dave, make a big U-turn and get back here. There is something wrong with Rory"

"Oh god. Ummm, we will be there in less than ten minutes"" Dave hung up the phone and made a big U-turn.

"Dave where are we going?" Jess asked

"there is something wrong with Rory"

"what! What is wrong!"

"I don't know, all I know is that we have to get back to the hotel"

"Oh God" jess said to himself.

They drove back to the hotel and went straight to Rory and jess's hotel room.

"Lane where is she?" Jess demanded. Lane pointed to the bathroom and he heard sobbing.

"Rory open up" Jess demanded.

"no" she cried.

"Rory please" he waited for a minute, but still no sign of her opening the door. "Lane do you have a bobby pin?"

Lane nodded and handed him a bobby pin from her hair. He shoved it in the key hole and jingled it around for a minute, then got the door open. He opened the door and saw rory huddled up in a ball in the corner.

"Rory whats wrong?" Jess asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"Jess just go away"

"no" he said sternly. He looked on the floor, near the counter and noticed a pregnancy box and test. He picked up the test and it had a plus sign in the little circle. "oh shit" he mumbled. Jess sat next to Rory and pulled her onto his lap. "So this is why you have been throwing up?" he asked. She nodded. "why didn't you tell me?"

"b-be-because you woul-d have broken u-up with m-m-e" she sobbed

"no I wouldn't, unless its another guys baby. And where did you get the idea, that I would break up with you?"

"you said the other day, that you didn't want to risk me getting pregnant"

"that doesn't mean that I would break up with you if it happened. Im still going to be here for you and our future baby. When I asked you to marry me, it was because I want to be there for you through thick and thin. Im not my father or yours"

"do you really mean that Jess?"

"one hundred percent"

Rory leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Im sorry" she whispered

Jess placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. He looked into her eyes.

"its okay" he whispered back.

He looked down at his hands and removed the silver ring from his pinkie.

"Rory" he whispered again.

He looked up at her. He was nervous and she could see it in his eyes. She could see what he was thinking so she took the ring from his palm and put it back on her fourth finger on her left hand.

"I love you" she smiled

Jess looked back up at her and a smile of relief came across his lips. She slowly bent down until her lips came in contact with his.

"Jess do you want to elope?" Rory asked out of no where.

"what?" he asked

"elope. Do you want to it. Right now? We can go to one of those churches, ooo or we could go to Las Vegas and get married by elvis"

"why? I thought you always wanted one of those big gowns and a reception and everything"

"I do, but I don't. I really just want to marry you right now. I don't want a big wedding. I just want it to be me, you, lane, and dave"

"what about your mom and Luke?"

"do you not want to do it?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry i didnt update in awhile. i Kinda forgot about all of this. My fingers tend to hate me. i told you how i nearly cut off my finger, and just a couple of days ago, my friend thought that my hand was a volleyball and kicked it and sprained my index finger and nearly broke my middle finger. I was on the ground laughing and my whole gym class came up and asked why i was laughing and i told them it was because my friend just though that my hand was a volleyball and sprained my one finger and nearly broke my middle finger and they all asked me if i was on crack! it was an extremely fun day. well i hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE 


	8. Oops

Oops, im sorry I haven't posted in forever! I haven't exactly been in my house. I'll try and post one by the end of the week! Im sorry im sorry! Hang in there with me!

Love Bugs


	9. Perfect

**A/N: Im sorry that this chapter took so long, i had a big struggle with it, but i think i finally got it right! ;)**

* * *

Chapter eight: Perfect

"mom promise me you wont get mad" Rory said into the phone as she was unpacking from Florida.

"what is it Hun?" Lorelai asked

"JessandIeloped" Rory said quickly

"you what!" Lorelai screeched

"Jess and i-"

"I got that part. But, what-why?"

"cause we love each other, and we didn't want a big wedding. We just wanted to elope, so we wouldn't have to arrange everything. Plus we didn't want to spend so much money on one day"

"but our-our plans remember, when you were twelve, we had your wedding planned! I was suppost to walk you down the isle, and we were suppost to go shopping for your dress, and have a church filled with every flower, well the pretty ones, and we were suppost to have a mother-daughter dance instead of the father-daughter dance and we-"

"mom I know all of this, its just that now that im pregnant I wanted to get married before the baby and before I get fat" Rory said without realizing that she hadn't told her mother about the baby.

"YOUR PREGNANT" Lorelai shouted. Rory smacked her forehead. "when did you find out?"

"on Thursday"  
"and you didn't call me and tell me"

"im sorry mom"

"were you ever going to tell me?"

"yes, I was going to tell you next weekend"

"you were going to wait a whole week and half before telling me"

"I wanted to tell you in person"

"no Rory your suppost to tell me the second you find out" lorelai said angrily

"well sorry that telling my fi-husband that im giving birth to his child is more important, but your going to have to deal with it" rory said equally angry.

She pressed the off button on her phone and threw it on the floor. She forcefully threw the rest of her cloths into the closet and tears began to run down her cheeks. She roughly wiped them away and began to put away her essentials. As if on cue Jess came walking through the apartment door.

"RORY!" he shouted.

He didn't need an answer when he heard things being slammed around in the bathroom. He quickly walked to the bathroom and found an angry Rory throwing her make up on the counter.

"Rory what's wrong?" Jess asked softly.

"nothing just hormones" Rory spat out as some new tears fell down her cheeks. Jess grabbed hold of her arms and forced her to stop throwing her make up.

"Rory this isn't hormones. Now tell me the truth please"

Rory looked away. "im fine"

"if you were fine then you wouldn't be crying" Jess said as he lifted his hands up to her cheeks and wiped away her new tears.

"it's just-just that mom got so pissed at the fact that I was going to wait a whole week and a half before telling her about the baby and when I told her about us eloping she sounded so sad and disappointed and-"

"shhh it's okay" Jess whispered as he pulled Rory into his chest. "she will accept it and we will be okay" he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Jess" Rory whispered.

"I love you too"

9 years later….

"Rachel Elizabeth Mariano, get off of your brother" Rory said as she walked down the stairs of her five year old house just outside of New York.

She found Rachel sitting on her older brother Matthew Andrew Mariano.

"But Mom, matt was spitting paper balls at me!"

"then spit back" Rory laughed.

Jess came walking into the house.  
"I picked up pizza on the way home" Jess said as he set the boxes down on the counter

"that's why I love you" Rory said with a smile.

Jess kneeled down and rubbed Rory's huge stomach. "how's he doing?" he asked

"how do you know it's a boy?"

"cause you have the same symptoms that you did when you had Matt"

"so that doesn't mean its going to be a boy"

"well we will see in a couple of weeks"

"daddy what pizza did you get?" Rachel asked

"I got an everything for you and your mom, and I got pepperoni for matt and I"

"YAY!...MATT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel don't yell at your brother to get down here"

"yea rach, don't yell, run up there, jump on his back, and hit his head repeatedly" Jess said.

Rachel began to run upstairs but stopped when she heard her mother punch her dad in the arm.

"Jess don't tell our daughter to do that stuff to Matt. That's bad. Your setting a very bad example….Matt get down here!" she yelled for matt.

Jess crossed his arms across his chest and gave Rory a smug look. "me setting a bad example" he said.

Rory just shrugged her shoulders and matt came downstairs.

"Whats with you girls and yelling?" Matt asked

"girls are crazy" jess whispered

"haha…oww" Rory started but then grabbed her stomach in pain. "oh god"

"Here we go again" Jess said as he quickly grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance. Once he finished on the phone he went to Rory's side and helped her up.

"Matt come here and hold your mom's hand" Jess said and Matt rushed to his mothers side.

Jess once again got the phone and called his next door neighbour. He asked them to baby sit the kids, because Rory was about to go into labour and they great fully accepted. Their neighbour came over and got Matt and Rachel just as the ambulance came. Rory was quickly rushed to a hospital room and hooked up to a machine.

Sixteen hours later Rory gave birth to a beautiful six pound twelve ounce boy named Sean William Mariano. Life couldn't be more perfect.

_----------------------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_A/N:_ unfortunally this was my last chapter of this story! well thanks for hanging in there with me and i hope you all enjoyed this story! i had so much fun writting it! im going to miss all of your reviews. i might write another story, if i feel inspired to do so, or i might take my old story "my life change" and fix it up so its better and easier to read. well please push that little button on the bottom of the page and please put a positive review, or not, it doesnt really matter. Well Peace Out!;)**


End file.
